Politicians, Machines, and Magic
by Smithss.11
Summary: A Magic hating President is close to destroying all magic, but a certain short witch helps him through his hate.
1. Chapter 1

Family.

Family mattered a lot to Johnny. So when his parents died to a witch cult while he was five-years-old really took a toll on him. He couldn't figure out how to handle his emotions. So he started to hate magic.

He grew up to be a politician, he grew up to hate magic even more. He didn't care if witches saved the world, he wanted magic to be banned.

So, he teamed up with a billionaire to create technology that can take away all the magic that was left in the world.

He started to get ready to test the tech. His brown hair and grey, calculating eyes watched as the tech deleted one piece of magic from a witch's wand.

"It's perfect," He muttered.

Johnny knew that he needed to improve it and make it spread more throughout the world, so he decided to do the one thing that could work.

He needed to become the president.

If he was the President his magic deleting tech would work. So, he started his campaign.

And boy was it a rough one.

"How are the polls?" Johnny asked his assistant.

"Good, the only ones that you are low in are the witches," His assistant replied.

"I don't need them, you know why?"

His assistant shook his head no.

"They only care about themselves and their magic, you think they could help us with the magic that they have, but no, they don't."

"I know sir, but you're very popular, you'll win the election for sure."

"Thank you."

Sure enough, he did. He won the election in a complete landslide. He was sworn in a few hours later. His first job was to pass a bill to outlaw magic in the US. The bill was passed almost immediately. He turned his magic deleting tech into a mobile app, so magic haters can easily delete any magic that they encounter.

While at a public meeting, Johnny was shaking hands with the public people when someone came up to him, it was a small young adult of Japanese descent. Johnny took the book that she had in her hands and signed it.

"Who should I make this out to?" Johnny asked the girl.

"Akko Kasgari, that's me," said the girl.

Johnny handed back her book.

"Look, I need to tell you something, I'm a witch," Akko told Johnny.

Johnny's smile faded, "oh, here to try to get me to stop my magic tech. Well, I'm not."

"It's not that, I'm here to warn you, someone is coming, my friends, they'll kidnap you."

Johnny got mad, "Is this a threat?"

"No, I tried to stop them, but they'll-"

"Security!" Johnny shouted. Secret Service guards appeared behind him.

"Yes, Mr. President?" One of the guards asked.

"Take her away from me please, she might be threatening me," Johnny stated.

Both of the guards took Akko by the arms, she didn't struggle while she was being pulled away, but she shouted something that got Johnny's attention.

"Protect yourself! They're coming tonight!" Akko shouted as she was being dragged away.

Johnny became uncomfortable, he said to the people that he was going to leave. Johnny and the rest of his personal guards drove to somewhere that he needed to be.

Johnny stood over his parent's grave.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Johnny said to the graves. He placed flowers on both of the graves. "I'm the President now, but it's getting harder. I think the witches are going to kidnap me, I want to forgive, but I can't. I can't not after what they did to both of you."

Johnny remembered that night, the candles, the blood on the bed, the dark spells. They never did catch the witches that did kill them. Johnny knew what he was doing was wrong, destroying magic one bit at a time, but he was too hurt to even try to stop himself. Johnny walked away from the graves and drove back to the white house.

Before Johnny went to sleep, he asked if everyone would double security for him. Thye did. He laid down in his bed hoping nothing bad would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny heard something thump, it woke him out of his sleep. He got off of his bed to check it out. He saw nothing in the darkness, he pulled out a small flashlight from the nightstand to see the darkness, he saw most of his guards knocked out.

"We've been breached!" Johnny yelled while whispering. He pressed a red button under his desk and ran to the Presidental hiding spot.

Just before he could get there, he saw a bright light and he was instantly knocked out.

Johnny flashed back and forth from being knocked out, he only saw blue-uniformed clothes and girl voices. When he fully woke up, his leg was handcuffed to a bed.

"Hey! Help!" Johnny yelled out.

Seven girls walked into the room that he was in. They all look different from each other.

"Who are you? You're witches aren't you?" Johnny stated.

"Shut up!" The red-headed witch yelled at Johnny.

"We should poison him right now," The pale-witch stated darkly. "He's killing magic, so we should kill him."

"We can't do that!" Johnny saw the other witch, that Akko girl, she was right. Akko became nervous.

"We are the witches and protectors of Luna Nova," The blonde witch stated. "We saw your tech, killing magic, so we took you away from the White House to convince you to stop."

"And then what kill me?"

"We aren't doing that!" Akko shouted she looked at the blonde witch in fear.

"We just wanna show you what you're taking away from us."

"I should say the same to you. Witches took everything from me. Your evil."

The blonde looked hurt after Johnny said those words.

"Not all witches are evil," she stated.

"Those two just stated they want to kill me you kidnapped me to do this shit! If you're trying to convince me, you're doing a very bad job at it." Johnny stated while pointing at Amanda and Sucy.

"We'll give you dinner, and we'll start tomorrow," The blonde witch stated.

All of the witches left, a small green-haired looked at him for a while before leaving.

An hour later, Akko came in and gave Johnny his dinner.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them," Akko says. "I could try to help you escape, but they'll punish me as well."

"Do they think doing this will stop anti-magic tech? Killing me will only spark the government to increase the bill."

"All you have to do is accept magic, then you'll be ok."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons. I can't tell you, it's too hurtful to remember."

Akko looks at Johnny sadly, "I'm sorry, I understand, just try tomorrow ok?"

Akko walks away from Johnny.

The next day, Johnny was shown around Luna Nova, they tried to get him to like magic, but it still didn't work.

Johnny tried to escape many times, but they caught him anyway. He really needed to get away from this place.

While he was in his room, they watched over him. He didn't even want any visitors. He heard the pale witch, Sucy walk in and give him a letter. He looked in it. It was a key and a note, it said "Escape! -Akko"

Johnny smiled, at least there was one nice witch that tried to help him. He decided to wait until night for his next escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny waited until night, he needed to escape. He knew that these witches wanted to kill him. He used the magical key that he got from Ako to unlock his chains and his locked room door. He snuck through the halls to an exit. He seemed to be home free.

"Where is everyone?" He asked himself.

Suddenly a bright light was trained on him.

"Right here," Diana says, she shined her wand at Johnny. "You can't leave Mr. President, it wouldn't do us any good if you left and told everyone that you got kidnapped by us."

"You think?!" Johnny exclaimed. "How did you know that I was going to escape tonight?"

Diana waved her hand, Amanda came upfront with Akko in handcuffs.

"I used a spell to get her to tell the truth, it was easy," Diana stated. "You know, I'm starting to get tired of you."

Diana pointed her wand at Johnny but brought it back down.

"I have a better idea," Diana used a spell on Akko, Johnny saw Akko's eyes turn blu and stand up, Diana took the handcuff off of her and gave her a wand. "Akko, kill President Johnny."

Akko pointed the wand at Johnny, Johnny closed his eyes and got ready to be impacted by death, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes to see the shorter witch with a wand of her own. She removed the mind-control spell from Akko.

"W-what happened?" Akko asked holding her head. She dropped the wand and fell to the ground.

"Constance, what are you doing?' Amanda asked. "He is evil."

Constance took out a dry erase board, she wrote something down, 'Killing isn't the answer! You guys will become monsters!'

Diana yelled at her, "he won't change! We need to-"

Constance quickly wrote something else on the board, 'Are you guys monsters?! Are you?!'

Amanda and Diana looked at each other, then back to the shorter witch.

"No, we aren't Cons," Amanda says quietly.

Constance quickly wrote something new, 'then leave him alone, I'll deal with him, but leave him alone.'

Constance looked at Johnny, she helped him up and walked him to his room. They walked inside the room, Constance locked up his legs again and took the key that he used to escape with.

"Why did you save me?" Johnny asked Constance. "Why would a witch like you? Save me?"

Constance wrote on her board, 'I know your not a bad person, Akko told me you have a secret, a reason for hating witches.'

"I do," He sighed. "But I'm not telling you."

'Why not?'

"It's-" Johnny struggled not to cry. "It's too painful for me."

Constance looked at him solemnly.

"It's not that I hate witches, I don't want to hurt anyone, but it's just that if magic is gone, it won't happen again."

Constance thought to herself, 'he must've gone through something very tragic with magic in order to spark his hate for magic."

"What your friends are doing, kidnapping me, trying to kill me, they're scared, scared that I might destroy their world. But I have to do this."

Constance nods in understanding. She hopes that she can break down that shell of his.

"I wanna sleep, can you go please?"

Constance nods, she quickly writes something on her board, "do you want to talk tomorrow?"

Johnny gave her a small smile, "I'd like that."

Constance gave him a small smile of her own and left the room.

Johnny was confused about the small witch, she was quiet, she didn't even speak, but she did to want to help him understand that not all magic and witches are evil. Her friends are trying to help him as well. But it'll take a while, he had a strong barrier of trama over him, he couldn't tell a bunch of people that use magic, the one this he hates why he hates magic.

Johnny sighs and lays down in the bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny sat on the bed. He waited for the short witch to come in and visit. But he was starting to have his doubts. Wait, what was her name again? Constance, that was her name.

Constance walks into the room.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't come," Johnny remarked.

Constance rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you want to do? Constance right?"

Constance nods her head and shrugs her shoulders, she pulls out a chess set from a bag from her waist.

"Oh, chess. I love chess," Johnny says.

Constance sets up the board, she and Johnny started to play. Surprisingly, Constance was an awesome chess player. She was able to checkmate johnny after ten moves.

"Man you are good," Johnny says. "What else can you do?"

Constance stayed quiet and unlocked his chain, she placed a magical handcuff on his wrists. She led him out of the room. She pulled him into her dorm and pushed him down the secret entrance of her workshop. Johnny looked around and saw many machines and small robots swarming from under his feet.

"Wow, your such a techie," Johnny says in amazement.

Constance nods and shows him many of the machines that she made.

"Why are you showing me this? Why are you being so nice to me? When your friends want to kill me, well, aside from that Akko girl," Johnny says.

Constance looked at him quietly.

"Why don't you talk? Are you mute?"

Constance shook her head.

"Or do you just prefer not to talk? I wanna know, but it's kind of hard to when your all silent."

Constance gives him a wrench and points to a leg in the giant robot.

"You want me to help you? Well, ok. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Johnny helped Constance with her tasks and errands. It was mostly helping her hand some tools that she needed. He wasn't that good with technology.

"You know, I had a friend who likes the same stuff you, but he didn't build a giant robot of course," Johnny handed her a screwdriver. "Is that ok?"

Constance nods and tries to get down, but she tripped. Johnny rushed in and caught her before she could hit the floor. Constance blushed when Johnny held her close and tight.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked.

Constance nods and blushed an even darker shade of red.

"You should have some safety straps tied to you, to make sure that you won't fall again," Johnny suggested.

Constance nods and points to his arms.

"Oh, you want me to let you go, well ok."

Johnny lets her go, Constance continued to blush.

"I should go back, your friends not might like it when I'm down here, especially that redheaded one."

Constance nods, she leads Johnny out of her workshop and back to his room.

"Thank you for showing me your world, you didn't force me or talked me into it, you just showed me. Thank you."

Constance gave Johnny a small smile. She went over and locked him back on his bed. She waved goodbye and left the room. From afar, Diana watched Constance leave his room.

"This could work," Diana muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny and Constance hung out many times, they got very close. It didn't take long for one of Constance's friends to take notice of their growing relationship. Diana wanted to speak to Constance privately because she had a plan, an evil one at that fact.

"Constance, me and the others have noticed that you have been growing close to Johnny, so we were hoping that you'll get him to do something for us, and I think you know what I mean," Diana stated.

Constance's eyes widened, she knew what Diana was trying to do. If Constance got closer to Johnny, she can discover the reason he hates witches and magic, and if she can get him to stop the anti-magic bill. Constance shook her head no.

"If you continue what you're doing right now, it'll be better for all of the witches," Diana tried to explain.

Constance walks away before Diana could explain anymore, she walks into Johnny's room. He was on the bed reading a book.

"Hey, what do you want to do first?" He asked.

Constance handcuffed him to her and led him to the roof of the school. They watched the blue sky. Johnny smiled and looked at her. Constance smiled back at him.

"I guess I could tell you about my past, only because we got very close in the last month," Johnny stated. He sighs. "My parents were killed by witches, a witch cult. They killed them out of their dark magic, that's why I hate magic and witches."

Constance placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She leaned in her head and kissed his lips softly. Johnny smirks and kissed her back. They pulled back and looked in each other's eyes.

"So, this is weird, I think I'm being affected by Stockholm syndrome," Johnny remarked.

After the kiss on the rooftop, johnny and Constance started to date, no one knew about their love for each other, but they started to get close.

One night, Constance snuck in and brought with her a bottle of wine, they started to drink and one thing led to another and they had a one night stand.

The next day, Constance snuck out before anyone could notice her. She left a rose for Johnny.

When Constance went into her room, Amanda grabbed her by the shoulders and glared at her.

"We know your secret, don't deny it," Amanda says coldly.

Constance tried to escape, but Amanda held a strong grip.

"Let's talk to Johnny shall we?"

Amanda dragged Constance back to Johnny's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda dragged Constance by her arm, making her mutter in pain. Constance tried to escape, but Amanda kept a strong grip on her.

"If he did, what you think he did, I'm going to kill him slowly," Amanda kicked the door open to Johnny's room. "Hey, asshole!"

Johnny looks at her confused, then looks at Constance and realized what she is going to talk about.

"You had sex with my friend!" Amanda yelled.

Johnny stayed quiet.

"Talk to me!"

"It's true, but only because she was the only other person besides Akko that wasn't trying to kill me. Let her go."

Amanda lets go of Constance and she ran to Johnny and hugged him tightly.

"Let's see what the others think about this," Amanda stated, she left the room in a hurry.

Johnny stroked Constance's hair in comfort. A few moments later Diana walks into the room.

"Good job Constance, we now know about his past," Diana stated.

Johnny looked at Diana then at Constance confused. He seemed hurt.

"W-what?" Johnny stuttered out, he let go of Constance.

Diana grabbed Constance and pulled her away from Johnny.

"I told her to act like that she liked you in order to get what we need," Diana explained.

Johnny felt his heart broke into a million pieces, he couldn't even look at Constance.

"So now you know, now what?"

Diana closed her mouth and pondered, she lost her mother as well, but not to any magic users. She couldn't give him anything that can convince him to remove his anti-magic bill, because what he wanted, she couldn't give. Not even magic can even help him.

"I didn't expect your reason to have personal value," Diana stated solemnly.

"No shit Sherlock, what I want you can't give me. You know it."

Diana sighs, she was conflicted. She knew she had to do the right thing for the witches, but she realized that Johnny wasn't an evil person with a hatred for witches, he was just a man, a man who was hurt and who didn't know how to let go. What now? She can't kill him, then she'll be no matter then the witches that killed his parents. She can't let him go, or else he'll get rid of magic forever.

While Diana pondered, Johnny picked the lock to his chains. He pushed Diana to the floor and ran out the door. He ran outside tot he broom area and started to fly, he knew some non-magical people can use magic, luckily he was one of those people. He hopped on the broom and flew as quick as he could. When the broom ran out of magic, he crashed into a nearby town, in which people instantly recognized him and called the White House.

Johnny looked back and thought about Constance, did she really betray him? He couldn't know for sure, but Diana knew about his parents and that hurt him. He went to a meeting to increase his anti-magic plans, but he keeps thinking about Constance….


	7. Chapter 7

Its been two years since Johnny escaped from the clutches of the witches. Since then the anti-magic bill was successful. Many people were already using his anti-magic apps to remove any magic that was around them. Johnny wanted to figure out what happened to Constance, because of two reasons.

One, he still loved her.

Two, a war was coming.

The witches still continued to try to remove the bill, but the people didn't want to. So all witches banded to together to storm the white house, they even declared war. Johnny knew he had to find her.

Luckily he was still the President, so he used his resources to find her home country, Germany. He flew over there to find her.

He arrived at her childhood home, he knocked on the door and soon enough, she was there. Constance looked at Johnny in surprise.

"Cons…" Johnny muttered.

Constance first slapped Johnny across the face, then she gave him a full loving kiss.

"I missed you," Constance whispered, her voice was sweet and soft.

Two kids with both the features of Johnny and Constance ran up to both of them.

"Mommy who is this?" The girl asked Constance.

Johnny looked at both of the kids in surprise, "Are those-"

Constance nodded, "This is Jack and that is Karen, their twins. After you left, I went to Germany and decided to have them. They always wanted to know about you."

The twins hugged Johnny and shouted, "Daddy!"

Johnny smiled, "I'm glad I'm a father, but there is a reason I came here. The war, it's coming. Even me as president, I can't stop it."

"You can, you just have to show everyone that you don't hate witches."

"Your right, I can do this. Come with me. We gotta stop them."

Johnny grabbed Constance and the twins and flew over to the white house to try and stop the war.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny flew Constance and the twins back to the White House in America. He needs to stop this war. He now has a sense of self and a newfound look on life. He has a family, a person that loves him for he is, and a stable life. He can't let that end with a war that will happen that he started. He needs to end it.

He arrives at the White House, he sees thousands of witches on the lawn, he also sees a bunch of US army soldiers with their guns aimed at the witches.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked a soldier.

"The witches are making a stand Mr. President. We're just getting prepared just in case they attack."

"Listen there is no need to fight!" Johnny yelled. "We can live in peace!"

One the witches were so mad at Johnny, they fired a spell at him. He luckily ducked, but the damage was done. After the first spell was fired, everyone on both sides started to attack. The war was starting. Johnny grabbed Constance and the twins and ran inside the White House.

"Hide in the bunker, no one will attack you there," Johnny says. He gives her a small kiss. "I love you, all of you."

Johnny ran back outside, he tried to for anyone that can help him. He spots a familiar color of brown and blonde. He runs over to see Diana and Akko back to back with each other.

"Johnny! It's crazy out here!" Akko yells, she blocks a bullet with a spell.

"I need this to stop, can you get your side to listen to reason?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think so," Diana says, she looks at the many witches attacking the American soldiers. "But I think I have an idea that can stop them." 

"What is it?" Johnny asked he ducked to avoid getting hit by a spell.

"I'll cast a freeze spell with Akko and you'll give a speech and that'll stop everyone from fighting."

"Well, let's get started."

We ran off to start the spell.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny, Diana, and Akko ran to the front of a white house. Diana and Akko looked at each other and nodded, they pressed their wands together and muttered a spell, a green light came out of their wands and fired at the witches and the soldiers. They then did an after spell to remove everyone's weapons and make them face Johnny. They unfroze everyone and Johnny started his speech.

"Listen, I'm not a perfect person, but I'm a tortured one. To everyone in the witch community, I'm sorry. My parents died to you and your magic, but I've let my anger and grief attack and ruin your community, and to those who are listening, please use the release magic feature on your anti-magic apps and give magic back tot he witches, they don't deserve this, and I'm sorry."

After Johnny's speech, everyone on the white house lawn helped each other, Johnny even saw pieces of magic go into the air. His speech worked. Constance and the twins came out and hugged Johnny, today and the future would be different.


	10. Chapter 10

After the war on the White House, Johnny had to make sure everyone was safe. He placed his new family in the white house and got rid of the anti-magic act. He made sure everyone got the respect that they deserve.

He looked to Constance, he kissed her cheek.

"Well, everyone is safe now, even you," Johnny says. "It's perfect."

Constance smiles at him and holds him tight as they both look into the sunset.

**The End**


End file.
